Volunteering for Love
by Amity Ravenclaw from District4
Summary: What if Katniss couldn't volunteer, and had to watch the man she loved and her little sister fight to the death in the arena? Katniss has feelings for Peeta when he is reaped and her privilege to volunteer has been rebuked, Peeta promises her that Prim will come home. But what about that little dark haired girl from district 11? The one that Prim can't seem to let go...
1. The orchard

**Rue POV**

I reach out to pluck an apple from the tallest branch. It's the last one on the tree; a red and green ripe one. My mouth waters at the thought of ending my hunger with one crunching satisfying bite from this apple. But of course I would be punished for even holding this apple for too long. I can't bear to think of what would happen if I dared to eat it.

I twist the fruit from its branch and drop it into my woven pouch that stretches over my shoulder and around my middle. The sun is starting to set now, and right on time the red flags that signal closing time rise into the air. Since I am the smallest I am always on the highest, thinnest and most slender branches. I am always the first to see the flags so I have a special job every day at closing time. I let out a four note melody that rings out across the orchard; a simple melody. The mockingjays soon pick up my tune and overlap the notes. One by one, heads pop out of trees, a light smile spreading across their faces. Closing time means payment, payment means food and food means a little less growling in your stomach before you go to bed.

I love this melody. I close my eyes and sing it out again. I love to sing, but it is strictly forbidden in the laws of district 11. They try to take away every little piece of freedom we have, but they let me do this, mostly because it's useful for getting everyone out on time with no confusion. Soon I have to climb down. If you are late out they assume you stay to steal food, and the punishment for that is a public whipping.

I scurry down the branches of the tree and drop onto the rich soil that the tree rises from. I run towards the truck in the middle of the orchard, running and jumping over the roots of trees, carefully minding I don't spill my full pouch of apples. I reach the boxes and join the line for weighing and emptying your pouch. A man stands in front of me. His back is large from muscle build up from climbing trees and physical labour that he's had to do. Although his stomach is small and slim because of the limited nutrition he has consumed in his life. He's just like the rest of us.

You'd think that since we grow all of Panem's food that we'd get a better share of it than the other districts. Even if the food is over-ripe, it gets sent to the factories in District 8, to make canned goods for the Capitol. The concept is so unfair that many of us have died from starvation.

If you try to steal food from the fields, they call everyone into the square and make them watch as a peacekeeper whips you. 40 lashes are the usual, but it depends on the peacekeepers mood. After that you are fired from the agricultural sector and you might think that sounds great, but we rely on the grain that we get paid in to survive. If any of us stop receiving that, you would starve to death within a few days.

I come to the front of the line where a peacekeeper grabs my pouch and places the apples on the electronic scales. It reads 12.6kg, so the peacekeeper hands me the printed ticket that shows how much grain I will receive. I look down at the small piece of paper that lies in my palm expecting to see my usual order for grain, but instead see a mark for 10credits. Oh! I completely forgot, the day before the reaping for The Hunger Games, we receive a sum of money. I never have gotten this much before though. I look up at the peacekeeper in his white casual armour, his face is sad and then he says something completely unexpected, "Goodbye Rue, it was nice knowing you". I walk away confused by his remark. I am just walking past the potato patches when I realize that he must be transferring to another district, if he is lucky, maybe even the Capitol. Lots of peacekeepers are only temporary, since our district has all the strictest ones. I can't remember his name, but a few years ago there was a peacekeeper that always slipped you extra grain rations and sometimes even a small bundle of nuts or an orange at the end of the week. He was caught by another peacekeeper called Romulus Thread. Thread was immediately promoted to a higher position in some other part of Panem. The kind peacekeeper was sent to the capitol to become an avox, to serve the people of importance in the Capitol.

I pass the turnip and squash patches and decide to take a risky shortcut through the west wheat field. The sharp heads brush past my skin, making white scratch marks on my dark complexion. The sun shines through the long stalks. The harvest of the wheat is due to start next week, so there is no one here. I suddenly have a thought. No one will hear me, here I am safe. I open my mouth, and let my soul pour out.

'_Time has leaped off the page for you my darling _

_The final page is near_

_The chapters on its last page now_

_Your time is closing up_

_But first I say to you_

_Take your heart into the next world_

_And I'll meet you there'_

My notes hang in the air and the rustling of the wheat stalks sound like wind running through a wind chime. Soon I hear the mockingjays take up my song and they take it throughout the fields, the fruit orchards and the vegetable patches. I have to leave now; the peacekeepers will suspect something because of the mockingjays new tune. I turn around and head towards the payment collection station.


	2. The School

**Hey guys, thank you to Shimmer Glimmer Clover for being my first reviewer! I have been planning this story for a while now, and I am glad that I have finally started. This chapter is set in District 12 School and is from Peeta and Katniss's POV, ENJOY!**

**PEETA POV**

The teacher's voice rings out across the classroom. The small clock on the wall ticks so slowly. My head is laid down on the desk from boredom. I am in music and while Mrs Macintosh explains district 12's historical hill melodies, I spend my time thinking about the one thing I am certain about. She sits across from me. A slender girl with rich brown hair that sits in a braid down her left shoulder. Katniss Everdeen.

She sits there with that look of curiousness in her gorgeous grey seam eyes. Music I've noticed, is the one class Katniss pays attention in and she enjoys it thoroughly. In every other class she picks at her nails and plays with the end of her long hair braid. Sometimes I think she does it just to tease me. Her braid now sits still, her eyes are focusing on Mrs Macintosh at the front who is asking everyone about the valley song.

I have a flashback. When I was five on my first day of school, we sat in a large classroom in a seated circle. The old music teacher was struggling to break the ice, so she asked if anyone knew the valley song. I swear Katniss's hand shot straight up, light a beacon of light, leading me to her. The kind of love I feel for her is one that only exists in books. She stood up and sang and even the birds stopped to listen to her sweet voice. Her voice had rung clear through the classroom and made their way into my heart. That song is now rooted into my very soul, so I still remember the notes as clear as day.

**KATNISS POV**

Mrs Macintosh asks me if I would like to sing the valley song. I still remember the words like it was yesterday. I stand up and notice everybody is staring at me. I just ignore them and find the one face that gives me comfort, Peeta Mellark. His blue eyes bear into my very soul and I blush. Why? I never blush, it's not something I make a habit of doing. Peeta is someone who doesn't care though, he is staring at me with interest, and something else is in his eyes that I can't quite make out. I start to sing

'_Deep in the valley_

_A cold winter's morn_

_I'll meet you milady_

_In the eye of the storm_

_Here it's safe_

_Here it's warm_

_Here is the place where I love you'_

I hold the last note and it hangs around the classroom. I look at Peeta for his approval and I see he has tears in his eyes. Sweet innocent Peeta, anything can make him cry.

The bell suddenly blows out, disturbing the silence that once surrounded us. Mrs Macintosh thanks me and sends the class out. I walk down the corridor towards my locker when I hear a voice from behind me.

"Katniss! Wait up!"

Peeta. I turn around and move to the side of the corridor so people can pass me. He stands in front of me, his hands moving around awkwardly in his pockets.

"Hey Peeta! What's up?", I don't know what else to say.

"I just wanted to tell you how amazing you were back there"

"Thank you! I don't sing much though"

"Well you should, your voice is amazing"

I look down again and blush. Why am I blushing today?

**PEETA POV**

Now is the time to ask her, I have to be brave.

"Hey Katniss, do you mind if I walk you home?", I hold my breath, she immediately looks away. STUPID MELLARK! Why am I so dumb.

She looks back and starts to stroke the end of her braid.

"Peeta, I really don't think I have time for anything other than friendships at the moment, I'm not ready. She thinks I'm asking her on a date!

"I actually was just asking as a friend Katniss, I would never ask out a girl I hardly knew anything about", why am I such a liar? I already know everything about her.

"Well, that's embarrassing ", she laughs a little. Gosh I love her laugh.

"Well, I'll go grab my bag, meet me here?"

"Sure"

I can't believe I am waiting in a corridor to walk Katniss Everdeen home. She walks up to me, a brown satchel tossed over one shoulder.

"Ready?" she asks me.

We walk down the path towards the seam.

"So what do you do other than bake Peeta", she is trying to make conversation.

"Well nothing much actually, I paint a little"

"Cool, I went into the bakery and had a cheese bun the other day, it was so good. Did you make it?"

"Yeah, I make all the cheese buns, I can bring some for your family after the reaping tomorrow if you would like"

She immediately bows her head, I've done something wrong.

"What's wrong Katniss?", I ask as kindly as I can.

"The reaping"

"You won't get picked Katniss, I feel it"

"But you won't will you? You only going in the ball 5 times this year. I have so many, so so many.

A single tear rolls down her cheek. We reach her house.

"I'm sorry Peeta, I'm just worried"

"I am too, I am worried as well"

"What about? They will never pull out your name"

"I am worried about you getting pulled out"

My words shock even myself.

"Peeta… I said I can't do anything like this"

I just caress her cheek with one hand, "You're beautiful, you know that?"

She starts crying, gentle tears running down her cheeks. I pull her into an embrace. She wraps her arms around my middle and cries into my shoulder.

"Shhhh, I sooth"

"I won't go Peeta, I promise"

I am glad I did this, she needs someone to hold onto, I find myself hoping that at the reaping tomorrow, complete strangers will be pulled out of that reaping ball, but the odds never seem to be in my favour.

**Thanks guys, hoped you liked it! Some more Peeniss/Everlark fluff will be coming up in a couple of chapters.**


	3. Home one more night

**Hey guys! I am not sure whether to continue this or not because I don't have many readers, but hopefully I will get some more soon! Anyway, this is from Rues POV and it skips to after she has received her payment. ENJOY! And feel free to offer suggestions, I already have the final ending planned out, but particular event ideas are welcome. I also have an idea for a sequel…**

**RUE POV**

My family is large. Scratch that, it's huge. I have my mother and father, but that's only the half of it. There are my 2 brothers, Birch and Basil. There are also my 4 sisters, Lily, Fern, Willow and Iris. They are all younger than me. The boys are 4 and 5, Lily is 6, Fern is 11, Willow is 9 and Iris is only a baby at 2. I don't know why mum and dad keep on having kids, it's not like we can really afford to have them. Fern, Willow and I are the only ones that actually work. They work on the other side of the district though, putting food in crates and burlap sacks. I wonder if the stuff they are doing today is going into the arena.

I hold the 10credits in my hands. I have never held this much money in my hands at one time. I decide to do something special with it, there is enough here for something small for all the children and maybe even for a loaf of bread. I am on the main street so I set my eyes on the small fabrics store on the road. It houses many beautiful things; I sometimes come in here just to stroke the delicate patterns and swirling colours. The bell tingles as I walk into the store and a woman behind the counter pops her head up.

"Hello Rue", she says

"Hi Suzy", I reply

The first time I came in here, she thought I was trying to steal some of her things; I was admiring her collection of beads and buttons at the time. She came over to me and told me to go away and come back when I had some money. She was the most gentle out of all the store owners, so she didn't chase me out with a broom or anything. I told her I just wanted to admire them; she left me alone, but kept a very close eye on me that day. I came in many times after that, and soon she began to share in my enthusiasm about the items that she sold. She taught me about what each fabric was based on, what material they were made from and how they were expertly weaved in district 8. I always was greatful for her; she sort of took me under her wing.

"What do you want to look at today Rue?"

"Actually, I was just paid. Being the day before reaping and all", I don't think Suzy remembers about reaping, she has no children to worry about, and I have only befriended her this past year.

"Oh yes", her face looks forlorn and sad

"They gave me some extra credits today though", I tell her, anxious to get off the topic of the reaping.

"Well, what would you like?"

I think hard about it. "4 pieces of ribbon, each a different colour for my sisters.

She smiles, "I think that would be possible".

We walk over to the rolls of ribbon and I carefully select the ribbon for each of my sisters. Dark green for Fern, a bright yellow for Iris, a light pink for Lily and a rich brown for Willow. Suzy cuts a metre of each of them and hands them to me in a brown paper bag. The girls will love these; they hardly have any pretty things. Suzy has a sad look on her face

"What about you Rue? Don't you want anything?"

I think about this, I always seem to put my siblings before myself. They deserve better than the life they were brought into.

"Not really, it's good enough just to see the smiles on their faces"

Suzy smiles at this. "Wait here", she says and runs behind the counter and into the back room. She takes a couple of minutes, but then comes rushing out. In her palm is a posy of greenery, dotted with yellow flowers. The bundle is tied together with a white ribbon, the colour of innocence.

"This is for you", she hands me the delicate posy and I hold it gently in the centre of my palm, as if it might break.

"what is it?" I ask, for surely this plant has a name.

"Surely you recognize your own name sake"

I look down at the bundle in my palm. It's Rue. I thought I recognized it. A tear forms at the corner of my eye. I can just struggle out one word.

"Thankyou", I rush over and hug her.

"You deserve better than this Rue, you keep on putting yourself down and telling yourself you're not worth loving. But you are"

I continue to cry into her shoulder while she cradles me in her arms. I start to think about the reaping tomorrow properly. This is my first year in the reaping ball. My name is in there twice, because I needed to sign up for tearese grain. What if I get picked? Who will look after the little faces at home? Mum got fired from the agriculture sector as soon as she got pregnant, Dad only gets a small amount, because he only works during the planting seasons. With only the small amount from Fern and Willow, there is no way they could survive.

"If I go into the arena, I'll wear this"

Suzy looks down at me; her face is also streaked with tears. She doesn't try to tell me I won't get picked, instead she just tells me a few simple words. "You do that, for me"

And I know that I definitely will.

**Sorry it's kind of short; school is hectic at the moment. Remember to review! And I am open to suggestions, thank you to my first reviewers- **

**Lya200 and ShimmerGlimmerCloverx**


	4. This beautiful, tragic morning

**HEY! This is chapter 4, set in District 12 the morning of the reaping. I have changed the morning scene with Katniss and Gale to add a bit more drama, but some of the story is staying the same. **

**Disclaimer- If I was Suzanne Collins I would have tons of copies of the books, which I don't. I only have 2 sets. So therefore I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**Hope you enjoy! ~Amity Ravenclaw from District 4**

**Katniss POV**

I wake up and reach over to my sister's side of the bed to feel her warmth, I don't find it. She must have gone in with our mother, of course, today is the day of the reaping. I go out the back and pour a cold pail of water over my hair and body, the coolness wakes me up from sleep. I dearly want to wake up Prim and cuddle her until she comforts me. My hugs not only seem to scare away her nightmares, but also mine.

I decide to meet Gale at his house, maybe we can go for a walk. I just need someone to talk to. About the reaping, about me, about everything. I get dressed in my hunting coat and brown pants. Before I slip out the door I go into Prim and my mother and kiss Prim on the forehead.

I walk the familiar 5 minute walk to his house, only to find he is already outside whittling away at a piece of wood, probably making a gift for Rory, Posy or Vick. He looks up and immediately puts down his knife and the smallish block of wood, he runs over to me opening his arms. He knew that we agreed not to meet this morning; I would not have come if I didn't need comfort. But I do, I really do. I collapse into his strong arms and stay there. He just holds me.

"Come on Catnip, we'll go somewhere", his words let me know we are going into the woods.

**Peeta POV**

I sit down on the front step of the bakery. No baking was done today, after all, it's reaping day. You'd think a day with no work would be great, no rolls to sell, no getting up at 3am to bake. Not that I slept for any amount of time last night. What if I get pulled out of that reaping ball? I wouldn't care; there is nothing for me here. Apart from Katniss, and she doesn't need me. What if Katniss got pulled out of the ball? I couldn't get anyone to volunteer for her, that privilege was rebuked a few years back. It got complicated in District 2 and 1 and 4. I would die knowing that she was in there, killing and being killed.

I hear some far off talking; no one is out this early on reaping day. Everyone has the day off work and parents usually spend this time with their kids. You can't help but worry about your children's names being pulled out of that over- sized crystal ball.

I hear Gale, I have always been jealous of his easy going relationship with Katniss. They seem to know everything about each other and trust one another wholeheartedly. The next voice I hear is Katniss's, but it doesn't sound like the voice she usually uses. This voice is tainted with worry. It's reaping day, this is the first year that her sister is in that ball. Of course she is worried. Although I am willing to bet that she wouldn't let Prim sign up for tearese grain.

I stand up and follow to where the voices are. I see them through the trees; Gale has his arm around Katniss's shoulder. I feel a sharp pain in my chest, how can he do that so easily? It's not a romantic gesture, but his hand seems to tighten a little more than necessary around her right shoulder. They are walking towards the meadow, but I know for a fact that that is not their final destination. They must think I don't know their little trips into the woods. To hunt is their survival though; Gale and Katniss don't go in there for enjoyment. But what do I know, I have only seen Katniss smile in the small moments before she enters the woods; under the little gap in the fence. She probably keeps on smiling once she is actually in there, away from the trapped sense you have when you are actually in the district.

**Katniss POV**

We slip under the small weak point in the fence's base. We travel into the forest and he slings his arm around my shoulder, rubbing it in a comforting way. I wouldn't expect anything less from my best friend. We find our usual meeting place, overlooking the valley. We sit down and he keeps on rubbing my shoulder.

"It's about the reaping isn't it?" He asks. He can read me like a book.

"Yes"

"You're not worried about your name being pulled out are you", it's a statement, not a question.

"No"

"It's Prim", he lowers his arm to my forearm and pulls me against his body. He's never done this before. We've hugged, but he's never pulled me against him, so close I can feel his tense chest moving up and down as he breathes. So close I can feel his heart beating rapidly beneath his thin over shirt. He continues to stroke my arm, but just with the tips of his fingers.

"I'm not going to tell you she won't get pulled out Katniss, no one can know that", his words despite their harshness, sound soft as if he is trying to comfort me. His truth does comfort me. I would rather be told the truth rather than lied to.

He continues. "Anyone who tells you that she definitely won't, is a liar", he says this softly. Now he moves his hand to the small of my back and presses it there. I tense beneath his touch, but then relax. This is Gale; he is not trying to make me uncomfortable. He takes a deep breath, as if he is trying to gather all his strength for the final blow on a kill.

"Katniss, I know I have been put in 45 times this year", he tells me matter-of-factly. I shudder at the thought. 45 pieces of paper, all with his name on them, float around in a big glass ball waiting to be pulled out by Effie Trinket's delicate fingers. I push the thought out of my mind.

"What's your point Gale", I don't want to tell him I am worried about his safety from the games, the odds are hardly ever in our favour.

"My point is that it is very likely I'll get pulled out this year", He says to me. I don't disagree.

"Yes Gale?"

"And there is something that I wanted you to know if I did get pulled out", his words make me worried. It sounds as if he is almost certain that he will get pulled out of the reaping ball.

"What is it?" he pulls his hand from the small of my back and brings it down to my hand that is lazily slung across my knee. He leans over to me and brings his face forward. I don't like where this is going. His eyes flit to my eyes and then down to my lips and everything goes in a rush. His lips crush against mine; I put my hands on his chest, playing with the material of his shirt. His lips move against my own as I let them. I don't kiss back, I am too shocked. It's over before I knew it had begun. He looks at me with his grey seam eyes.

"I had to do that, just once", he tells me. As he gets up and quickly walks away, all I can think is, he was my friend, and he was my friend…

**I know that line is copied from Catching Fire; I acknowledge that I don't own it. Anyway follow and favourite. Reviews though in my opinion are better than follows and favourites cause then I know what I can improve upon. Next chapter is in Rues POV and is the reaping in district11. THANKYOU!**

**~Amity Ravenclaw from District4**


	5. Sisters and Brothers

**HI! Thanks for the follows and favourites guys! Here's chapter 5, this is in District 11, the reaping. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the fabulous series that is Hunger Games, I own this story. (And even then, part of it isn't mine!)**

**~Amity Ravenclaw from District4**

**RUE POV**

Everyone in the house is taking turns with the small tub of water that sits in our shared bathroom. It was hot water when we got it a couple of hours ago from the village supply, but so many people have used it since. You have to pay per litre when you use the hot water, but we can only afford some today, with the money I earned from the orchard. It's reaping day, and the Capitol demands that we look nice when we watch one of our own walk up on to that stage to their almost certain deaths.

I offered to go last out of the kids, but mum and dad made me go first because the reaping is only for me today. I am the only one in this family who is eligible. I walk over to my bed where a dress lies. It's a deep blue, with ribbon tying around the waist and out to the back. It flows down in a soft fabric to half way down my calves. Despite my small shape and flat chest, the dress clings to me at the hips and flows down. I pull the dress on over my brown curls and look at myself in the mirror as I tie the long think silk bow. I hate to admit it, but I feel pretty. But then everything comes back to me, the reason I am even wearing this dress in the first place.

I hear a creaking on the wooden floors over by my door. Its mother, she sees my lopsided bow and says to me, "Here, let me do that".

She has a sad look in her eye; most mothers around here have it, because of the poverty, of what their children have to live through everyday just to get enough food to eat. She sits down on the bed I share with all 4 of my sisters and pulls me gently to stand in front of her body.

"You look beautiful today darling", she tells me

I don't know how to respond, I feel a tear at the corner of my eye, but I blink it back. I have to be brave today, for the little ones sake.

We listened in to who would have to show up to the reaping today, they pre draw the names here, so others can continue working. Production cannot cease, not for a single day. My name was called out, along with half of the districts children between the ages of twelve and eighteen.

I shouldn't worry; my name is only in there once. Compared to the amount of times a person of eighteen and terrase grain is I there, my chances of getting pulled out of the reaping ball are small.

My mother has finished tying the bow and now moves onto my hair. She combs it through with deft fingers. The strokes of the brush are comforting. After she finishes, she kisses me on the head and turns me around to face her.

"I love you, no matter what, you know that right?"

I just nod. She pulls me against her and wraps her arms protectively around me. I hug her back; I forgot how much I need this, someone's arms protecting me from every harm. I am certain I won't get pulled out today, but if I do, I'll be strong. For her and for me.

**RUE'S MOTHER'S POV**

She walks up to the signing in table, my brave eldest daughter. She doesn't deserve this, no mother deserves this. To watch one of her children sign up for her possible death. I just pray that she won't get picked.

They take her blood and she barely flinches. She is putting on an act for the younger ones. She's always been fiercely protective of them, even more protective than me. She's only twelve; she shouldn't have to be taking over my job just yet, but the district demands that our children grow up too early.

She walks over to the roped off area for the twelve year olds right at the front. Her lips are set in determination, but her eyes betray her. She is scared and I fight the motherly urge to go over there and hug her, protect her and promise her everything will go away. But I know it won't. None of it will ever go away.

Our district escort Belinda stands up the front, along with our mayor and the tributes mentor, Seeder. Seeder is a nice woman, but she is emotionally scarred, probably from watching our districts children get killed year after year.

Belinda is out front and just starts with "ladies first". I reach out my hand to my husband and grip on tight. My baby son is in my arms, it's like he knows something is up. He is completely silent. My daughters and other son are all gathered around me, some of them hold on to each other. They love their sister, just as much as she loves them.

Belinda puts her long slender fingers into the reaping ball on her left and she pulls out a slip with her long manicured nails.

Time stands still as she reads out the name, I never wanted this, my child getting called. But I can't stop it, no one can. The name she calls out is "Rue Banter"… It's all I can do to not break down.

**RUE POV**

At first the tears gather in my eyes, my heart is crumpling. She just called out my name, I know she did. There wasn't a mistake. Then I remember my sisters and my brothers, I have to stay strong. I blink back my tears and but on a brave smile. I can see my mother off in the distance; she is on the ground hugging my youngest brother close to her chest. My mother is not crying, she is trying to stay strong for the younger ones, just like I am. She understands. My 2 eldest sisters are crying, they are screaming something at me, I think they are calling my name.

As soon as I am on stage Belinda moves onto the boys, her skirt swishing after her.

She doesn't take long to pull out another slip and announce the name.

"Thresh Santor", she calls out. Oh no, not him. I know him from the orchards; he usually drives the trucks and loads them because of his strong shoulders. He is like everyone's big brother.

Thresh makes his way onto the stage, we shake hands and he squeezes my small hand in his reassuringly.

Belinda calls out "District 11, these are your tributes".

**Okay! Hoped you liked it, I certainly enjoy writing about Rue's life in district 11. Hope the mother POV was good. Anyway next chapter is the reaping in District 12 from Katniss's, Peeta's and maye Prims POVs. THANKYOU!  
~Amity Ravenclaw from District4**


	6. For Him, For Her

**HEY! This is chapter 6 (can you believe it's up to that already?) It's in district 12 so Katniss POV, some Peeta POV and a little bit of Prim POV, this is a really sad chapter so brace yourself. The goodbyes in the justice building for Rue, Peeta and Prim will be in the next 2 chapters so this is just the morning of the reaping at the actual reaping…**

**~Amity Ravenclaw from District4**

**PEETA POV**

My brothers and I all are getting ready for the reaping. That means our best shirts, gelled hair; dress pants with shirts tucked it and newly polished dress shoes. I wear an off white button up shirt, black dress pants and my light blonde hair is gelled back to the back of my neck. I look in the small cracked mirror in the bedroom I share with my brother Graeme, I look okay, but my normally blue eyes have gone dull.

I think about Katniss and what she's wearing. I hope she's wearing a dress; she always looks pretty in one of those even if she doesn't care to realize it herself. I am not sure what happened between us yesterday, I told her I thought she was beautiful and she didn't slap me or ignore me. And then, beyond my wildest hopes she hugged me. She felt comfortable crying into my arms and she let me comfort her while she cried. I hated it that she was upset; it made my heart crack in half, but I am glad she chose me to confide in. After the reaping tomorrow I have to make my next move, I have to tell her how I feel.

I smile at the thought, countless nights and days imagining Katniss Everdeen would one day be mine, my friend, my girlfriend, my _wife? _I push the thought out of my mind; I can't pretend I haven't ever imagined the names Peeta and Katniss Mellark. For now though, it's just a dream.

**KATNISS POV**

I look at myself in the mirror. I am wearing a floaty blue dress with a ribbon tied at the back. My dark hair no longer is in its normal braid, but in a more elaborate braiding style that mother did for me. Prim stands next to me, he hair in two braids. She is wearing a white button up shirt and flowery skirt.

I think all our clothes came from mother's merchant lifestyle days. The days where all she had to do was go to school, go home, help at the apothecary for a couple of hours and then have dinner. She never would have gone hungry. Why did she choose my father? I knew she was beautiful, there must have been others, others with more money, and others with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Yet she chose my father. He had no money, he hunted for food, he worked in the mines, he was dirty, and he had dark brown hair and grey eyes. Although she claimed she decided on him after she heard him sing, I think there was more to it than that. I know this much from the way she broke down and shut herself off after he died, they were in love. As much as anyone could be.

Prim hears the gong that signals it's time to go to the reaping before any of us. She just turns to me and I embrace her in my arms. Prim is a gentle soul, she doesn't deserve this, no one does. I love Prim with all my heart, that's probably the only thing I am sure about in my life. My heart dreads the thought of Prim getting reaped today, but

**PRIM POV**

Katniss holds on to my hand tightly and I squeeze back so much that I think I will cut off her circulation. I need her now though, I can't let go. All I can think about is manicured hands pulling out a piece of paper with the name Primrose Everdeen on it. I had a dream last night. I was pulled out, then they moved on to the boys and Katniss got pulled out. They said they wanted 2 girls. I woke up sweating, so I climbed into my mother's bed.

We are at the tables now though. I suddenly break down. Katniss bends down and comforts me.

"Will it hurt?" I ask her through tears.

"Just a little bit, now you go up there with the little kids. I'll find you later okay?"

I can only manage a nod. She holds me tight then I walk off. I barely notice what happens in the next 20 minutes. I wake up when I realize I am in the roped off area set for the 12 year olds at the front. Katniss must be further back with the other sixteen year olds.

I watch Effie as she addresses everyone. I don't register what she says though, not until she's calling out the name, "Primrose Everdeen".

**KATNISS**

Shock courses through my body. That can't be right. Prim's name was only in there once. One piece of paper out of hundreds.

"PRIM", I call out.

She looks back at me as peacekeepers usher her up on to the stage.

"NO, LET ME THROUGH", peacekeepers are holding me back.

"SHE'S MY SISTER! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

I feel strong arms encircle me as I collapse on the ground. I feel a warm breath in my ear.

"Catnip, it's okay. We'll get her back"

Gale. I cry on the ground. Gale pulls me up right and pulls me to the back of the crowd. I don't know what to do. I barely even hear the rest of the ceremony. All I can see is Prim, her face tear stained, this was her nightmare. Her worst dream has come true.

At the end when they are leading our new tributes away I quickly glance at the pair of them shaking hands. I don't believe my eyes.

It's Peeta. The boy with the bread.


	7. Final Goodbyes

**CHAPTER 7!**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, they make my day. And to you all who have been wondering about what alliances will be formed and who will win, I have a clue. 2 alliances shall be formed, and then drawn into one. More than one district will win, because the rebellion WILL HAPPEN! Don't worry; it will be different from the books and a lot fluffier! With some Peeniss/Everlark and Galniss in there to. I have plans for a sequel after all that is done IF this story is popular! So read, follow, fave and review please!**

**~Amity Ravenclaw from District4**

**RUE POV**

I am ushered into the justice building. They push Thresh down a corridor on my right and I eventually lose sight of him.

The peacekeeper handling me gently pushes on my back to usher me into a room on my left. He turns to me and quickly says to me after checking no one is watching.

"I am so sorry", then he hear someone and closes the door in my face.

I look back to the room I am in. It spares no expense, just like the rest of the justice building. It is simple, yet elegant. I can't help it; I go over to the plush velvet sofa that is in the back of the room and stroke it with my hands. My dark complexion looks out of place here, among delicate fabrics and exquisite chandeliers. My rough skin is the opposite of the deep red velvet beneath my fingers.

A voice outside the door tells me that my first visitor is here. I wonder who it will be first. My mother, father and siblings, Suzy or maybe some of my friends from the orchard. Everyone seems to think of me as a little sister, although none of them give me any help when my family are close to dying. That is how it is though; everyone has a dying family to look after. No one looks forward to going home after work with only a small portion of grain to give to their hollow cheeked relatives.

The door squeaks open, I see who it is. Suzy has come first. I have only known her a year, but she is like a big sister to me, or maybe even a second mother. She certainly has more time for me than my real mother. It's not as if my Mum and I don't get along, it's just that she has 6 other children to take care of; including a new born.

Suzy's visit is uneventful, just tears and a warm embrace as she shows me her compassion. I even shed a tear or two. At east Suzy is old enough to understand that I have to stay strong for when my siblings come in.

It appears my family plan to be the last ones to visit because several others come in. Some individuals from the orchards who only stay for a few minutes, some family friends who I have known all my life and some of my friends from the street. We kids know each other and everyone knows everyone.

Finally my family comes in. My siblings are all crowded around my parents, my dad I holding the baby.

My mother rushes over first and gathers me into her arms. I hug her back and that's all I can stand, I can't hold in the tears any longer; they slip down my face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry", Is all she says to me, over and over again.

"What are you sorry about? It's not your fault I'm here mum!" I say it louder than I need as I pull away from her warm, comforting embrace.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you, sorry for not coming in when you had nightmares, sorry for letting you bring up half my children better than I would have, I'm sorry your in this mess. "I'M SORRY!"

My mother collapses on the ground next to me. I have to be the adult one again and sit down and bring her into my arms.

I sooth her while she sobs.

All my siblings come over and hug me, and finally my father pulls her off me. He hugs me, "I love you Rue, and be fast. Maybe you can win; you're very hard to catch." With that he leaves. He is practically carrying mum in his arms, I understand. She needs his comfort more than I do.

**FERN POV**

After all the other kids have had their goodbyes they leave, holding onto each other's arms.

"Can you and Willow stay for a few more minutes?" She asks us.

I know why she is doing this, we are the two eldest after she is gone, and my eyes tear up at the thought of her leaving and never coming back…. NO! I can't think like that.

Willow and I walk over to her and each take one of her hands.

"You need to stay strong, for the little ones", she tells us.

"Don't talk like that!" I tell her

She thinks for a moment. I notice that her lips are set in a brave smile, but how her eyes betray her. They look sad, like they have lost all hope.

"Even if I do come back", rue breaks the silence. "I will be gone for weeks, maybe a couple of months"

I understand she is not trying to get our hopes up, but just comfort us for now.

"We'll take care of them for you Rue, I promise", Willow speaks for both of us.

"I love you both so much", she says.

We all fall into each other's arms.

**I know it was a bit short, but I wanted to end it there. Hope your enjoying this so far, the next chapter will be the goodbyes in the justice building for Peeta and Prim. GET READY FOR SOME MASSIVE FLUFF! Thank you, Fave and follow and please review!**

**~Amity Ravenclaw from District4**


	8. New feelings

**CHAPTER 8! Here as promised is some fluff, but a bit of sad as well! PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you like it!**

**~Amity Ravenclaw from District4**

**KATNISS POV**

I want to visit both of them, before they leave. Peeta and Prim, I love them both. The boy with the bread and my sister. I have to choose one of them I want to survive. But now I know that Peeta is not just my friend, I can't let him go without saying goodbye. I don't know when I first felt this for Peeta, but I am sure now that I have been feeling it for quite some time. I just didn't know what the feeling was telling me.

I join everyone in a room. There aren't many people here, my mother, Peeta's parents and brothers. There is also a person I didn't expect to see across the room. Gale is here. As soon as he sees me he comes over and brings me into his arms. Why did he kiss me earlier? Does he actually love me? Did he do it because he thought he would be reaped today? Questions run through my head, but now is not the time to ask him. He in fact, speaks first.

"I'll watch it with you. I'll be there", he means the games. He wants to help me through it. He's still my best friend, even if he has crossed the line that has now put a silent barrier between us.

All I can manage is a light thankyou as tears stream down my cheeks.

I am called to go see Peeta first. I need to tell him. Before he goes to the Capitol I need to tell him I love him.

A peacekeeper takes me into his room where his parents have just come from. He sits on a plush sofa at the back of the room. There is a large window behind him, but it is covered in heavy velvet curtains. Only a tiny bit of light filters through the edges.

Peeta sits there. His face is in his hands, which are moving up and down his face in a worrying motion.

I walk over and sit beside him. The cushioning moves beneath me and Peeta glances up at me.

He sits up immediately.

"Katniss, I don't have much time"

"Peeta there is something I need to tell you", he barely registers my remark.

"Katniss listen", he grabs my hand tightly. "I promise you Prim will come home".

My heart melts. He is putting my happiness above his own, Prim's safety above his own. It makes my resolve even clearer.

"Peeta I love you!" I blurt out. At first shock registers across his face. He probably doesn't even like me, let alone love me.

"I'm sorry Peet-"; he cuts me off with his lips.

It feels so amazing. His lips soft and gentle as they move against my own. I kiss him back. I never knew it would feel like this. Gale never made me feel this. His hands move to the small of my back pressing me into him. I move my hands to the back of his neck. From his actions, I know that he loves me. Peeta's lips press further against my own and I hear a groan in his chest. He reluctantly pulls away.

"I love you too Katniss, I always have. Since the first time I saw you.

I rest my head against his shoulder. I can't believe that he has waited this long.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting this long Peeta"

He looks down at me. "It was worth it just for that".

I initiate the kiss this time and it goes further. His hands go to my hair and he pulls the braids out; my hair falls down my back. I move my fingers through his blonde curls; they are stiff from the hair gel.

His tongue runs across my bottom lip and begs for entrance, I let him and our tongues fight for dominance. After that his mouth moves down my jaw, placing kisses all the way to my ear where he nibbles on the sensitive skin there I never even knew existed.

Suddenly he pulls away. "Katniss, we only have 30 seconds left. I want you to tell Gale to come and see me after you leave."

"Why?" I ask him.

"I just want to ask him something"

He pulls me into an embrace. I feel comforted in his arms. "Peeta your important too, don't forget that. Other people don't always have to come first."

"I know Katniss, I just wish we had more time together."

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT! Maybe there will be a rule change. Maybe you can both win."

I look down while I realize that will never be possible. One of them or both of them will be dead in a few weeks.

The peacekeeper comes in then. I crush my lips against Peeta's for the third time in the last 5 minutes. I get pulled off him and as they close the door I hear him yell

"I love you!" He says.

"I love you too!"

I hope he heard me…

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I know this was short, but I knew you wanted an early update. Sooooo first kiss! I hoped it was good. I have only had a few experiences with kissing and I find it hard to write about. Anyway, I might take a while to update because I am writing a really LONG chapter next with the trip to the capitol. Anyway, bye for now!**

**~Amity Ravenclaw from District4**


	9. BONUS SCENES!

**BONUS SCENES!**

**Hey guys, I know I promised a long chapter, but I just realised that I missed out Katniss and Prims conversation. So this is a rather short chapter of BONUS SCENES! This will include Peeta and Gale's conversation as well as Katniss and Prim's. Hope you enjoy!**

**Xx ~Amity Ravenclaw from District4**

**PEETA POV**

I hear her voice as it pulls away from me. She loves me, she loves me. I press my fingers against my lips; I can still feel hers against mine. I have loved her as long as I can remember and I never dreamed she returned those feelings. I love her now, more than ever. But it's too late for that now. I am going to die. I have decided that the best way to go is to save her sister. I will make sure she lives. Prim has to get back, for Katniss. Katniss needs Prim a lot more than she needs me.

I come out of trance when the door opens again and Gale walks through the door. This is the first stage of my plan. I have to leave Katniss with complete happiness.

"Peeta", Gale nods his head in my direction. I nod back and gesture for him to sit on the single chair which is opposite me.

"She kissed you didn't she Peeta?" Gale comes out with after an awkward second of silence.

"What makes you think that?" I feel like that moment should stay between Katniss and me, it was just for us. Special.

"Her hair was undone, lips swollen, blushing like mad…" I realise how obvious it must have been for her to come out of my visiting room looking like that.

I notice Gale looks sad. I know that he loves her. I was unsure before, but now I am certain. He looked jealous.

"I'm sorry Gale, I know you love her", I tell him the best way I can.

Gale speaks after another moment's silence. "I'm okay with you two, its fine. I mean I know you've loved her for longer than I have Mellark…."

I interrupt him. "That's why I called you in here Gale. I want you to have her"

"What?" He seems confused.

"I am going to get Prim home for her, even if it means my certain death. I want her to be the happiest she can be."

Gale looks at me understanding. He wants her to be happy too, I know he does.

"Gale, when I die, be there for her. She'll fall for you eventually, you'll see."

Gale shakes my hand. "You're better for her than me Mellark. I would have volunteered if I could to keep her safe."

I speak the only words I can think of. "Then maybe we are not so different Hawthorne"

A peacekeeper comes in then. Gale claps my hand for the second time while we both stand up.

"Thankyou Peeta", and then he walks out.

**PRIM POV**

I am scared. So, so scared. Katniss and my mother walk in then. I fall into the embrace of Katniss. Mother stands back a little way, ever since she came back to us she still stayed at the edge of the family. I accepted her apology, but Katniss will always be wary of her.

"It's okay little duck", Katniss rubs my back. I notice that her hair has come out of her intricate braids. I wonder how that happened. I cry into her shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably.

I suddenly have a thought. "Katniss, I want to have one thing from our district. They let you have one item, don't they?" I say this so hopefully. I think I am right, but sometimes they don't have anything, it all came on too suddenly for them to prepare.

Katniss looks at me sadly. "Little duck, I don't have anything", she says this so regretfully. I feel sorrier for her than I do for myself.

"It's okay", I tell her. I pull away and sit on her chair. Her arm drapes around my small frame.

"I have something for you", pipes up a voice from the back of the room.

**KATNISS POV**

My mother stands up and sits on the other side of Prim as she fishes in the pocket of her dress.

My mother has ignored us for two years before, and now she is standing by as Prim goes to her time in the arena. What can our mother possibly give Prim?

I am truly startled when our mother pulls out a pin. A decorative one. It has a MockingJay on it, but the bird is coming out of jewelled flowers. I look closer and realize the jewels are in the shape of Primroses. The ones for which Prim is named.

"Where did you get that?" I ask her.

"Your father and I bought 2 MockingJay pins when Prim was born", our mother looks down at the pin and strokes the texture between her fingers. "He spent days adding Primroses to one and Katniss flowers to the other".

Our mother never talks about our father. She pins the MockingJay onto prims white shirt and we embrace each other. We sob for several minutes. All too soon the peacekeeper comes in to take us away. I barely notice as she hugs me tight and sobs into my chest. I don't even notice when I say, "Trust Peeta", as I am pulled out of the room….

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed the bonus scenes I did for you in half an hour! THANKYOU AGAIN! Your reviews make my day!**

~Amity Ravenclaw from District4


	10. The Journey There

**CHAPTER 10!**

**It's chapter 10! Can you believe it? This is a special LONG CHAPTER because it is the 10****th**** (10 is 4 + 6 if you have read Divergent you will get it!)**

**Anyway here it is!**

_**I ALSO NOW HAVE A TUMBLR ACCOUNT IN MY PEN NAME. I ALSO FACEBOOK ADMIN SO WATCH OUT FOR ME THERE AS WELL!**_

_**JUST SEARCH IN – Amity Ravenclaw from District 4**_

**THRESH POV**

I am not surprised I am here. It was my last year and my name was in there so many times because of the terrase I took out for my grandmother and me to live on. The odds were definitely not in my favour.

Rue however is a different story. Her name was in only twice. Twice. She is only 12 and she doesn't need to do this. Her mother came to visit me. It didn't come as a surprise, I knew her mother from town, and when she used to work at the orchard back when I was very young.

She didn't come to say goodbye to me though. She came to ask me about Rue. She didn't want me to sacrifice myself for Rue, but she told me that she wanted to make sure Rue was happy in her last days. Make sure she had a pleasant time in the Capitol and not to worry about the games too much. She even told me that if she died, to make sure she didn't die slowly and painfully, but to ease her out of the world.

I gave her my word I would protect her. I am actually debating whether or not to die for her. She sacrifices everything for her siblings, everyone loves little Rue. She is such a better person than I am. Maybe I can save her.  
Maybe I can save her; I think this over and over again in my head.

**RUE POV**

I am in my apartment n the train. It's magnificent. Full of crystal chandeliers and velvet seating, the train is more luxurious than any place I have seen before.

I am laying on my bed in a new set of clothes. I hanged from my blue dress into a simple lilac singlet and shorts. This bed is much comfier than my bed at home, but yet I miss Willow and Fern's warmth on either side of me.

The bouquet of Rue is lying beside me and I see that it has already started to wither. I wonder if Belinda, our escort has anything from the Capitol that could stop that. I promised Suzy I would take it into the arena, and I mean to keep that promise.

I expect that they will call me into dinner soon, but for now I am glad to have some time to myself. The cameras and countless people at the train station got to me a bit. I could barely make out my families worried faces through the large crowd. But they were there, Iris and Birch on my parent's shoulders waving goodbye at me desperately.

I hear a knock at my door and Thresh pokes his head around.

"Rue, they want us at dinner", he says in his deep yet kind voice.

I jump off the bed and grab my posy to put in my pocket. Thresh leans don and whispers in my ear.

"Wait until you see Belinda's hat. It's absolutely ridiculous"

I giggle and Thresh's eyes sparkle.

"Rue, after dinner they want us to watch the recap of the reapings"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You don't have to watch it if you don't want to"

I think about how he is protecting me from something that I see every year anyway.

"It's fine. I'll watch. The arena will be worse won't it?"

He doesn't respond.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

We have just finished dinner and are now all sitting down to a rich chocolate cake for dessert.

When I saw all the food in front of me, I immediately thought of my little brothers, Birch and Basil. The boys always had sweets in their Christmas socks. I always made sure to save some of my grain to sell for Christmas presents. Mum and Dad always wondered where I got the money for the gifts, but a lot of people would give me money for extra grain, I gave them a fair price, probably more than fair.

I suddenly remember the posy in my pocket. I take it out.

"Belinda?" I ask sweetly.

"Yes dearie?"

"I want this to be my token in the arena, but it's already wilting"

Belinda looks puzzled. I don't think she understands what I want her to do.

Seeder responds while puling something out of her pocket. It is a spray bottle with a blue label.

"Spray this on it", she hands it to me.

As soon as I squirt the flowers the look revitalized. I can't help but stare in wonder.

Seeder explains that they use it for the Capitol's food, it keeps it in date.

I can hardly contain my frustration. Our district's food goes off so quickly. If they had this, why couldn't they share?

I can't believe how selfish they are.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

We are all seated now on a plush sofa in front of a huge widescreen television. We have never had a television, for the games we always had to watch from the town square.

Of course most of the time, I just watched the days recap because I was always working in the orchard or in the fields in the winter.

Belinda has retired due to 'an insufferable headache' as she called it. I tried not to laugh as she said it in her silly high pitched capitol accent. I didn't even know what the word 'insufferable' meant.

Now it is only Thresh, Seeder, Chaff and I sitting down to watch.

I suddenly notice the television screen flicker on and there is Ceaser Flickerman. This year his hair is a bright sparkling blue that lights up under the stage lighting and ever clicking cameras.

"CITIZANS! Welcome to the 74th Hunger Games!"

The crowd cheers louder and louder.

"Do you want to see our tributes!?"

The crowd yells yes's in different voices.

"The here are the brave young women and men who are fighting this year!"

It makes me sick. None of us are brave. Not even the tributes from Districts 1, 2 and 4. They are just arrogant about the whole thing.

They start with District 1 like always. I pay attention as since the volunteering process was eliminated it could be anyone. All of them have been going to their special fighting academy for at least 6 months if they are 12 years, so all of them will have some experience.

A quite skinny boy is reaped. He looks about 16, but it's hard to tell. Dark hair and his name is Marvel.

Unlike in District 11, they do the girls second. A 17 year old girl called 'Glimmer' is reaped. She smiles, obviously she wanted this.

District 2 is a similar process. There is a tall, muscular, blonde boy named Cato and a short dark haired girl named Clove.

I watch as the process goes on and on. Some people look pleased with themselves, some have panic attacks, and some have no emotion. I guess they are still trying to come to grips with what has happened to them of all people.

It finally comes to us. I see myself get reaped and the way I hide all emotion. I see them zoom up on my family and my screaming siblings.

When Thresh gets reaped he doesn't get much response. He is eighteen; it is no surprise that he got reaped. Only his grandmother shows sadness. She bows her head.

We are up to the last district. 12.

They barely ever had volunteers from what I can remember. They never win. They only have one surviving victor, and everyone knows he is the biggest drunk in the whole of Panem.

Their escort looks a lot like Belinda. She does away with the pleasantries and gets straight on with it.

"Ladies first", she announces.

A girl is reaped. "Primrose Everdeen. 12 years old, just like me. My heart breaks as I watch her sister fight for her.

I bet she wishes she could volunteer. She looks about 15 or 16 and at the moment her face is streaked with tears. She need not hide her emotion like I did. Her sister is already as good as dead.

A boy holds her back and pulls her in to his arms. I wonder if that's her boyfriend.

Primrose looks stricken. This event was the thing of nightmares for her. Like it was to me. I watch as their escort pulls out the boy's tribute.

It's a boy Peeta Mellark. Katniss looks up again and just collapses. I think she just lost two people she loved at once.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I lay yet again in this bed the Capitol has given me. It feels hard now and the pillow is soaked with my tears. I never knew just watching the recaps of the reapings could hurt me in this way.

It occurred to me that if I live, all of these innocent children will die. If Thresh lives, all of them will die.

If Peeta or Prim lives, all of us will die.

If Cato, Clove, Glimmer or Marvel lives, all of us will die.

I watched all the reapings tonight, but the only one that stuck in my mind, was the one that occurred in District Twelve…

**Well that's it! Hope you liked it! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Is there any POVs that you want more of? Is there any that you want less of?**

**I WOULD LOVE FEEDBACK SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**I ALSO NOW HAVE A TUMBLR ACCOUNT IN MY PEN NAME. I ALSO FACEBOOK ADMIN SO WATCH OUT FOR ME THERE AS WELL!**_

_**JUST SEARCH IN – Amity Ravenclaw from District 4**_

**~Amity Ravenclaw from District4**


	11. I love her

**CHAPTER 11**

**HEY GUYS!**

**Nothing much to say JUST PLEASE TRACK ME ON TUMBLR AND LIKE MY ADMIN PAGE?**

**Please?**

**~Amity Ravenclaw from District4**

**PEETA POV**

I still think about her. Every second I have been on this train I have thought of nothing but how I saved her.

I know she will miss me when I die, but not for long. She will have Gale. She will definitely have Prim. I will make sure she lives. Of course I can't get rid of the poverty she lives in; I can't stop the Hunger Games.

I cannot guarantee any children her and Gale have safety from the reaping.

I doubt she will ever have children, even if she marries Gale. It breaks my heart whenever I think of her walking down the aisle towards Gale, I cannot lie. I have often stopped myself from crying over what they would do on their wedding night.

I push those thoughts away. She will be safe and loved. That is the life I have chosen to leave her with. A life with Prim, a life with Gale.

I think about what she will do to remember me. Maybe if I am lucky she will name one of her children after me. I think even Gale would agree to do that. I literally gave her to him, but he deserves her. I don't think I ever really did. He would do so much for her; he always has.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

We just watched the recap of the reapings. I paid close attention. I need to know the competition if I am to keep Prim alive.

Prim lay against my side. When they showed district 11 a 12 year old was reaped. Prim sniffed into my side and a tear rolled down her cheek. She may be wishing that she wasn't here, but she isn't selfish.

I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in", I call.

Prim walks in. She has stopped crying now, but her eyes are still puffy.

"Come here Prim"

Prim looks up at me. She doesn't hesitate to come into my embrace. I think about a future that could've been. A future with Prim as my sister in law.

I push the thought out of my head. I can't afford to think like that. Saving Prim will be my dying wish.

"Peeta, I know what you're doing"

"What was that Prim"

She sighs. "I know you want to save me"

I am confused. I didn't tell anyone my plan except Katniss and she wants her sister back as much as I want to save her. I guess I told Gale a small piece of it.

"Who told you?"

"Gale came to me"

"WHAT?!" I can't help it, I am angry.

"He could see that you love her, I just want her to be happy as much as you do."

I laugh. I can't think of anything else to do. We just hug.

"Prim, you are more mature than anyone thinks"

"I don't mean to be"

"But you are", she is doubting herself.

"Peeta, I just want you to know that she loves you", she pauses. "Katniss probably told you herself, but it runs deeper than that"

"No it doesn't Prim. I have planned out the rest of her life for her; I am getting you home for her"

"By sacrificing yourself?!" I have never seen Prim angry.

"Prim, she has loved me for little more than a day"

"It's been longer than that Peeta", Prim says quietly.

"What?" We are practically whispering now.

"Peeta, she may have only realised a day ago, but she has loved you for longer than she knows"

"How do you know this?" I ask her.

"I am her sister. I saw the way she looked at you. The way she blushed every time you were near her"

I place my head in my hands.

"Peeta, she needs you just as much as she needs me."

"Prim, you have to go home. She loves you"

"Why are you doing this?" Prim asks me.

"Because I love her, I have always loved her" I pause. "Why are you doing this Prim?"

"Because I love her, I have always loved her"

I realize I have completely discarded Prim's feeling through this whole plan. She loves Katniss just as much as I love Katniss. She wants Katniss to be happy, and she thinks that she will only be happy if Katniss has me in her life.

"Well Prim, I think we just found something we both want"

"I have a solution"

"What is it?"

"I have heard of something that is happening, something big"

"What is it?" I ask.

"I can't tell you, not here anyway"

"Okay"

Prim smiles at me. She gives me one last hg and then she walks out the door, closing it softly behind her.

I can't help but smile. I have a feeling Prim has worked out how both of us can live. Even if it's not in the way I first thought.

**I know it is short, but I really wanted this conversation to happen soon. Thank you for reading and please leave a review! **

**REMEMBER TO FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR AND FACEBOOK! I go by my pen name on both sites.**

**~Amity Ravenclaw from District4**


	12. Remade

_**CHAPTER 12**_

**Hey! This is where it starts to get interesting with the games and such. Sorry this will be short.  
**_**PLEASE FOLLOW ME ON FACEBOOK AND TUMBLR, I GO BY MY PEN NAME ON BOTH!**_

**~Amity Ravenclaw from District4**

**RUE POV**

I don't enjoy being poked and prodded.

I don't enjoy being naked in front of people I don't know.

I don't enjoy being plucked.

I don't enjoy being a tribute.

I am in the remaking centre. I have my own room, but I think in the next room is Thresh. If he can go through this without screaming loud enough for me to hear, then I can.

There are 3 monsters in front of me as I stand in the front of the room. I have been plucked like a chicken a thousand times over. I have the feeling that this is only the beginning.

"Well that's enough with the tweezers", says one woman with bright blue skin.

"Let's move her to the tub", says a man with spots across his chin.

I am moved back and forth between the tub where they put disgusting and foul lotions on me then hose me down and a bench where wax strips and tweezers are.

After that I am soaked in a tub of just hot water and a nice gentle lotion that smells of strawberries. What they have here in the Capitol is amazing.

I lay down in the bath and plunge my head under while my curls ban out around my head. I haven't been this happy since I left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I sit in a swingy chair in the middle of four mirrors. The prep team have been instructed to 'file me down' as they called it.

They squeeze some gloopy stuff into my hair and one of them combs it through.

I have makeup on my face which the girl tells me is 'a base'.

They finally tell me I am ready to see my stylist. The woman passes me some underwear, a bra and a simple sun dress with leggings and slip on shoes.

I dress in them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Now I sit in a room. Apparently my stylist will come in few minutes. I really hope they are nothing like the strange aliens that just worked on me. They tried to be gentle, but I guess it is hard to be gentle when you are ripping roots of hair out of a person's skin.

Then she enters. I frown immediately. It is a woman who I can't tell whether she is human or not. She has whiskers sticking out from under her nose.

Her face is striped with red and orange, her pores shine through, she is meant to be beautiful. But she is not. She is a victim, taken over by the stupid Capitol and their frivolous fashion industry.

She must see me wince at her appearance, because she looks down as she lowers herself into the plush seat opposite me.

I have to try to be polite. Obviously people have told her it's ugly before.

"Hello, my name is Rue", I hold out my hand and she takes it gently. She pulls back before I do.

We sit there in awkward silence for a few minutes. I look up and see her staring at me.

"I know I'm scary, every tribute has already told me".

I feel guilty.

"It's different", I tell her. It's the only thing I can think of to tell her.

She looks up at me and I see that there is still a part of her that is real. Her eyes are bright green. They do not have contacts in them and I am glad because they are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I decide to tell her.

"you have lovely eyes"

She looks down towards her lap and mutters a "thankyou".

"You're welcome".

For the lunch we talk about my life. She is truly a nice person because she talks with me about district 11 and what we do there. Not once does she support the Capitol, she actually mutters a swear word at one point. Then she realised where we are and they are always listening.

**I am so sorry this is pathetic and short. I am having writers block and I know where I want to get but not how to get there.  
ANYWAY! It is school holidays for the next 2 weeks for me so that means more updates!  
Please leave a review, it would make my day. I am open to suggestions!**

~Amity Ravenclaw from District4


	13. A Sparkling Gem

**Chapter 13**

**Hello! Power is out, so that means fanfic writing!  
This is from Rue and her experience of the first night in the Capitol and the parade. Hope you enjoy and please tell me whether I am doing Rue's POV right!  
**_**PLEASE FOLLOW OR LIKE ME ON TUMBLR AND FACEBOOK! I AM UNDER MY PEN NAME BELOW!**_

~Amity Ravenclaw from District4

**RUE POV**

Tigris stands in front of me fixing bits and pieces of my costume. Thresh is already on the chariot, looking straight forward. He has barely talked to me lately. I guess he has realised that he is going to have to either let me be killed, or kill me in the arena. I tell myself that's good; he had to know sooner or later.

Tigris adjusts the silver wreath that is perched on my head of curls. I look down at my costume. I am wearing a blue and silver dress that fans out to my knees. It is puffy and made of a stiff fabric, though there are bits of netting placed here and there. It is a silly kid's costume; even though it is beautiful.

"You look so lovely Rue", complements Tigris.

"Thankyou". After spending the afternoon with Tigris I have grown accustomed to her slightly off putting appearance. I don't think Tigris is her real name but somehow, I don't mind anymore. She is the first Capitol person I have met that has been genuinely nice to me. Belinda is kind I guess, but for all the wrong reasons, and so far has made no attempt to get to know me.

"Alright, I think I'm done"

"Thanks, I think I'll have a look at the other costumes"

She looks down at me sweetly, "of course, lots of them are so lovely"

I nod to Tigris in response. I take a brief glance down towards district 1 and turn my eyes down the aisle. None of them are particularly interesting

Before I know what I am doing I find my feet carrying me back to the chariot behind us. 

District 12.

A man is sitting on the edge. The blonde boy who was reaped. I look around for the blonde girl and I realise that she is sitting just beside him. There is the blonde haired little sister of that older girl. The older girl screamed as Primrose got pulled away.

I walk around to see her face and I can see she is trying to remain strong, but her pale cheeks are streaked with tears. They both look like a good pair and I can see why their stylist dressed them like he did. They are both dressed like innocents. Primrose wears a dress that lights up with orange glittering lights, and it looks like embers in a fire. She sparkles in the darkness and it is obvious their stylist wants to her to be felt sorry for in the arena. The boy, Peeta, is wearing a suit with dress pants the same colour as her dress. It makes sense; they both are beautiful in their own way. They both will gain sponsors, since they are both lookers.

I approach them cautiously. Peeta Mellark looks up at me and immediately looks at me with mixed emotions. In his clear blue eyes I see suspicion, empathy for me, sorrow for what he has lost and a protective instinct over the little girl next to him.

"Hi", I say nervously. He looks down as he places an arm around Primrose.

At least she doesn't ignore me. "Hey, Rue isn't it?" I smile at the friendliness.

"Yeah", I pause. "I'm sorry about this, I saw your sister", I say as I gesture towards Primrose.

"I'm sorry this happened to you as well", this is the first time Peeta has spoken.

"Oh, well. At least I never have to go back to the orchard", my comment registers shock across his face.

"You worked in the orchards?"

I can't help being surprised. "Of course. Everyone in district 11 works in the agriculture sector, at least during the harvest" 

"Then you have good life skills?"

"What sort of skills do you mean?" Is he trying to figure out how he is going to kill me? 

"Poisonous plants, climbing trees, what animals are food and that sort of thing"

"I guess", I think he actually wants me as an ally.

He looks at Primrose and then back at me. "Why don't you sit with us for a while Rue?"

His offer shocks me a bit. He hasn't been hostile towards me, but so far has been cautious.

But his offer is interrupted. A voice comes over the loud speaker. _"All tributes to their respective chariots"  
_

"I better go", I say.

"Yeah". He pauses. "I'll talk to you later okay Rue?" 

"Sure", I respond. "See you Peeta and Primrose"

"Bye", she says quietly. She obviously doesn't know what he is doing so why should I trust him?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Our chariot is next. District 10 has just gone out in their cow boy outfits and we are next. I feel my palm sweating. Thresh surprises me and hands me a tissue. I guess he is still is looking out for me.

I greatfully take the tissue and ball it up in my hand in case I have need for it later.

"_District 11!"_ A voice calls out as our chariot comes out to the crowds.

The crowd cheers but my world is silent. My head is up but really, I am looking down.

I realise something while I am in that chariot, the crowd isn't cheering for us, the underdogs with cute blue and silver clothing. They are cheering for District 1 with their fluffy pink capitol fashions; they are cheering for district 2 and their cold hard faces as they stare into the crowd, they are cheering for district 4 and their expertly woven fishing nets.

They are cheering for anyone but us. The young, cute little female and the boring, uninteresting male from district 11.

I want to run away, but I can't. Instead I smile up at the crowd and wave. I hear a few 'awes' at how little and cute I look. They are sick, but hey? If I am in these games, I might as well play them good and right.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I lay in my bed in the room I was given. We are on the second to top floor so we have a marvellous view of the capitol. But it's not the view I want.

I find myself craving the view from the top of a tall tree in the orchard. I crave a view of peace and serenity. My vision takes me back to the day before the reaping.

'_The peacekeeper hands me the docket for my grain rations. But I have forgotten that I get credits the day before the reaping._

"_It was nice knowing you Rue"._

I come out of the flashback and realise something. I assumed that he was being transferred but I found it strange that I barely knew him.

Everyone has heard the rumours that they predraw the reaping victims so that they can ask people to work during the reaping.

So he was there when they pulled out my name at their secret reaping.

So he knew, all the peacekeepers knew. I go to bed with tears streaming down my face and a single thought going through my head.

'Someone could have told me, they should have told me, they tried to tell me'….

**I hope that was okay, my writers block has now unclogged so now I know what is happening in the next few chapters.**

**QUESTION- Do you want to know about how Katniss and Gale are doing back in 12 or do you want more of Peeta, Prim, Rue and Thresh's story. PLEASE TELL ME IN A REVIEW!**

_**AND FOLLO ON TUMBLR AND FACEBOOK, I GO BY MY PEN NAME!**_

**~Amity Ravenclaw from District4**


	14. What She Needs

**CHAPTER 14**

**HELLO! How are you all going? This is the next chapter and it is time for the training to start for Prim, Peeta and the rest of the tributes.  
HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

PEETA POV

We are in the elevator coming down from the top level in the training centre. The training happens on the bottom floor so we have the longest ride. Prim stands next to me and I can tell she has been crying in her sleep as her eyes are red and puffy. She is trying to be strong though.

I have not cried since I left district 12, but I guess that is because I now have a purpose. I have a job to do in these games and I have to make sure it is done right. Getting Prim home to Katniss will be my dying wish and I cannot think of another reason I would be willing to die. Unless of course Katniss was in these games. I wince at the prospect, even though I know she would have a good chance of winning with all the skill she has with hunting.

The elevator comes to a stop and my stomach drops while a 'ding' is heard. The doors open into a corridor and I walk down it, making sure Prim is at my side.

My plan has developed. We met the 12 year old from 11 last night and my heart broke. I decided to be friendly, mostly because she reminded me so much of Prim. I realised something, I will draw attention to Prim in the arena, and I mean I am rather big and hard to miss. But Prim is small, yet she wouldn't be able to make it in the arena by herself. So what will I do?

The answer is Rue. I want to see if she is willing to make Prim her ally from the start. During training she could teach Prim some skills and in the arena they would be fast, small and inconspicuous.

I think Rue will take Prim on, she has three days to train her and she would be a good friend for her in the arena, I know someone her own age would comfort Prim.

I just have to figure out when to find Prim in the arena, I will probably do it after we are down to the final 5 tributes. Or after Rue has died.

In the meantime, I have to try to get into the careers and lead them away from Prim. I'll have to pretend I have no attachment to her what so ever.

This is going to be hard ignoring her when she needs comfort the most. I guess I'll have to get Rue to make up for that.

**PRIM POV**

Peeta told me his plan. I was glad to be honest. There was something honest about Rue, her bright eyes and dark curls made me trust her. I was pretty sure I could as well.

I am already fast, and a bit agile but I wouldn't know the first thing about climbing trees or finding food. Katniss taught me about some plants which are edible; I think she learnt them from our father. I wish I remembered about him as much as she did. She was older when he died and had more time with him. Sometimes I feel jealous of how much she got from him. Not only did she get his raven dark hair, caramel skin and grey eyes. She also got his skills, his spirit and his ability with unscripted words of hope.

She has no idea of the effect she can have on people.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rue approached me as soon as the introduction talked had finished.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Did he already tell you?" My voice is barely audible so the others won't hear.

She looks around. "Yeah he did"

"Will you teach me?" I ask hopefully.

She doesn't respond and I get scared. Then she speaks.

"We'll start with the trees."

My heart soars…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**THRESH POV**

I sit down for a break. I have been throwing the weights around the gym for an hour now and my arms are close to falling off. I have to build up my muscles though if I am going to survive in the arena, I doubt I would even last past the blood bath, but I could hope.

I grab a bottle of mineral water off one of the avox servants walking around the place. Drinking it seems strange as it is so much clearer than the water we have at home. Plus there are no unknown things floating around in it.

I sit down on a stair and look across to the other side of the gym where the survival skill tutorials are held. My eyes skim over the edible plants station where the girl from District 5 is **(AUTHORS NOTE- THIS IS FOXFACE) **I think her name is Echo. Next to her are 2 others, both from District 10.

Next there are the camouflage stations where a small handful of hopeful tributes learn how to pain themselves into their surroundings.

Then I see the active survival skills stall where there are fake trees to practice traps and climbing. Rue is there and until now I thought she was there alone. But she is with one of the tributes, the smallest one next to her. The girl she connected with from the moment she saw her being reaped.

I memorized her name. Primrose Everdeen.

It looks like Rue has found an ally. I do not know how to feel about this. I feel partly glad as I watch Rue show Primrose where to place her feet as she climbs the thick trunk of the tree. I think she has found a friend.

But the other part of me is worried. Primrose is untrained and weak. I am not sure she is the best form of ally.

I turn my head back to them when I hear a laugh resound throughout the gym. Primrose has fallen from the tree and her and Prim laugh as Rue helps her to her feet and inspects her for any injuries.

I even watch as the careers glance over their way. The older boy Cato just laughs and waves them off.

"They'll die without our help" he laughs. The others laugh with him.

So the careers will stay off their case.

Just you wait Cato; you'll be surprised at Rue.

Maybe Prim is just what Rue needs to survive…

**Sorry for the late update. I might not be updating until next weekend as I have to go around to friends and to a beach house for a couple of days so hopefully this was fulfilling.**

**I hope some of your questions are being answered.**

_**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!  
**_

**~Amity Ravenclaw from District4**


	15. Parade Of Choice

**Hey guys**_**! I HAVE DECIDED TO UPDATE YOU EARLY BECAUSE I FELT LIKE WRITING TODAY!**_** This is Katniss and Gale back in district 12 while they are showing the opening parade. Not much to say, just please leave **_**A REVIEW**_** after you read it. Thank you!  
**

**~Amity Ravenclaw from District4**

**KATNISS POV**

I sit down on the couch. I have been in the forest all day. I thought it was where I could be free of reminders of her and him. Peeta and Prim left yesterday, but it feels like they have been gone for months. I have to get used to the fact that I won't be seeing one of them or even both of them ever again.

I was wrong about the forest being free of any reminders. I saw them in everything. I saw Prim in the delicate flowers growing freely in the woods. I saw Peeta in the gentle ripples on the lake. But I saw him the most in the roaring fire in the forest cabin. I was reminded of that fateful day I waited outside the bakery in the rain, hoping for a miracle.

I sit at home now on the couch. I haven't seen Gale since the goodbyes at the justice building, but he said he would watch the games with me so I assume he is coming.

Right on cue he walks through the door.

I look up at him. His eyes are teary; I think he misses her too. Prim was just as much his sister as she was mine.

"Hello Katniss", he says so formally. No Catnip teasing or bright smile. Just a formal hello. Doesn't he know how much I need his comfort now?

I know things are awkward between us after that kiss in the woods yesterday morning, but I wish he would embrace me and tell me she is going to be alright. I wish he could tell me the rules have been changed and both of them are coming home. I wish he would say the games have been cancelled this year and no one will die.

I wish the awkwardness between us would disappear and he could be my best friend again. But that will never happen.

Because of the invisible barrier.

I motion for him to sit down. "Hey Gale"

He sits down and pauses.

Then he tentatively puts his arm around my shoulder. I am a tiny bit surprised at this. He has hugged me before and even kissed me on the forehead, but never has he put his arm around me. It's like he is trying to comfort me and be romantic at the same time.

The television screen flickers on then. Just on time. Ceaser Flickerman is there wearing a sparkling blue wig, or is that his real hair just dyed? I guess I'll never know.

"Hello citizens of Panem!"

Ceaser is coming in live from the tributes parade. Behind him are stands full of people gossiping about this year's tributes. They make me sick.

"Welcome to the tributes parade for the 74th Hunger Games!"

His voice is loud, but not loud enough for the crowd behind him to hear.

I block Ceaser Flickerman's voice out while Gale holds me against his body tightly. My mother should be here to comfort me, but ever since Prim left, she shut down. She gave me my MockingJay pin made by my father last night with a sad glint in her eye. That is when she couldn't take it anymore and holed herself up in her room.

I haven't shut down, and I loved Prim more than she ever could. She basically left us for dead after dad died.

The tributes come on then.

District 1 comes on smiling and waving. Since their industry is luxury items, both of them are wearing pink fathers with diamonds attached.

District 2 comes out working the crowd. The male Cato is moving his hands up and down as a signal for the crowd to cheer louder, and they only do what he says.

District 3 is rather boring with their silver foil costumes to represent technology. They look like little kids playing space-men.

District 4's costumes are made out of woven nets with fish stuck on. A few pearls are on their heads like crowns.

District 5 has full body suits that glitter like a sun.

The female from District 6 is wearing a dress that has what looks like windows from a train. Their industry is transport I guess. Their stylist had barely inspiration. The male is wearing the same except in a suit form.

District 7 is lumber so they are dresses as trees that is ridiculous.

The district 8 tributes are wearing patchwork clothing to represent the different fabrics they make. They both look like quilts.

District 9 wear tunics made from woven wheat stems.

District 10 wear cow suits that make the crowd laugh.

The girl and boy from District 11 wear silver and blue costumes. The little girl, Rue I think her name is reminds me scarily of Prim.

Of course Prim comes on next, with Peeta. She looks gorgeous; luckily she is not wearing one of those silly costumes. Her dress is sunset orange, the colour of dying coals. Peeta wears a suit the same colour.

Of course they are playing both Peeta's and Prims weak side.

I watch the rest of the parade vividly.

I watch as Prim smiles and the crowd awes at her cute dress. I watch as she barely manages a slight smile.

I watch as she disappears into the training centre and I take a breath out. I won't see her on this screen for a few days while she trains.

Gale holds me while I go still.

"I had better go Catnip", there it is. The dreaded nickname that now gives me comfort.

"Do you think you could stay until I fall asleep?" I was almost afraid to ask. I continue. "It's just I had horrible nightmares last night"

"Sure".

I take his hand and lead him into my bedroom. I slip into the covers and he grabs my hand while he grabs a chair.

"Good night Gale"

I fall into a half sleep, so I can hear when he goes. When he does I don't want to know what I actually heard. I wish I had fallen asleep.

"Goodnight Catnip", He pauses. "I love you"…

I realise then, I love him too. But not in the way he wants me to.

**Okay, that was it. I am trying to take their relationship slowly. Don't worry, **_**this is not a Galniss fanfic**_**, it's just some stuff added in.**

**~Amity Ravenclaw from District4**


	16. Training for Life or Death

**CHAPTER 16**

**Hey Internet! Hope you are having an awesome day! This is the next chapter. It is more training for the tributes so a little bit of all POVs.**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER!**

**And good news! The games will be starting in about 3 chapters! I always wanted it to be a long lead up as I think the most important thing in this story is the relationships between the characters not the games. The games are just something they go through.**

_**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**~Amity Ravenclaw from District4**

**PRIM POV**

It's the second day of training and Rue and I are starting to become friends. It's like we are the same. **(BTW THIS IS JUST A FRIENDSHIP; THERE WILL BE NO ROMANCE BETWEEN RUE AND PRIM). **

We both need to get home for different reasons. My family's protector is waiting at home for me. Rue needs to get home to BE her family's protector.

I promised myself that if it came down to me and her; I would make sure she went home to her 6 siblings. Those 6 little dark faces waiting at home for her to return.

"Where do you want to start today?" I ask her.

"I was thinking we would try out some small weapons", she responds. "I only know how to work a slingshot"

"I guess", I say. "My sister taught me the way around a bow and arrow but I have never actually shot anything."

"We'll start there then the slingshots are over there too", she tells me.

I just nod my head in agreement.

We walk slowly over there while gazing around the gym. All of the careers are at the fighting stations. Cato is playing around with the largest sword, Clove is throwing knifes at human dummies. Marvel is throwing spears at some trainers and glimmer is at the same station as Cato eying him up.

We walk over to the archery station and several trainers come up to us and start to explain the basics about the bow and how to hold it while standing in the correct position.

I soon find out why Katniss stopped teaching me in the woods. I am completely useless with the bow and arrow. It takes the woman trainer an hour and a half just to teach me how to hold it properly. When I start shooting it gets worse. I stand only 10 metres away from the target but I can't pull the string back enough to even hit the target.

"You'll get it", she tells me.

I think to myself, "I doubt it".

Rue seems to be quite good at it though. Her aim is reasonable and her arms are strong from climbing trees all her life.

She hits the centre of the target at 40 metres away before long and she moves onto the human shaped targets.

I stand there and watch as Rue's kind eyes turn into a darker shade of brown and turn into a determined face.

She lets the first arrow fly and it hits the target in the shin. She scowls and before I know it another arrow is flying towards the target. This time it hits them in the head.

I can't bear to watch anymore so I turn away. I guess I was wrong about her.

But then again, whether we watch from home or the town square, or we are pawns in its never ending cycle.

The Hunger Games bring out the worst in all of us.

I turn around and head for the bathrooms.

**RUE POV**

I stare at the human target. What did I just do?

I shot an arrow at a human target. What have they done to me?

A tear moves down my face from the corner of my eye as an image leaks its way into my head.

I see the same arrow in the head of a real person. My sister Willow stands there looking at me with it sticking out of her forehead. Blood trickles down her face. She collapses onto the ground and I rush over to her.

"You'll be okay Willow", I cry at her. "Stay with me".

She stares at me with sorrowful eyes.

"Rue I trusted you, what have you done to me?"

"I didn't mean to, I promise".

She doesn't respond. Her head drops onto my lap; soaking blood onto my pants.

I cry into her straight dark hair. "I'm sorry Willow, I'm sorry".

Soon the hallucination vanishes and I jump up off the ground. There is no longer blood all over me, but the tears are still dripping down my cheeks.

I hear laughter off to the side. Cato is there laughing his butt of with Glimmer. They are laughing at me.

All the careers soon start walking towards me. "What are you going to do little Rue?" He asks me.

I don't say anything back.

"If you are scared of hitting the target imagine what the real thing will be like", he taunts at me.

I need Prim here. Where did she go?

"What are you Rue, are you a little baby?" He keeps asking me.

"Are you a baby?"

Now he is sitting right in front of me. It doesn't help that I am being a baby and more tears are spilling out of me.

He pushes me on the ground. "Answer me!" He roars. "Are you a baby?!"

I look down. The guards come over and pull him off me while I cower and shrink into the corner.

They pull him into the distance while he is still laughing.

"You don't stand a chance baby", he yells over his shoulder.

Apparently Prim must have come out of hiding because I feel her slight arms cuddle me into her.

"It's okay Rue, he's gone. He can't get you now", she comforts me.

But he will soon. In 2 days I'll be in the arena.

And in The Hunger Games Arena, everyone is fair game…

**Sorry again for not updating but I am very sick at the moment and feeling a bit out of it.**

**A bit of a depressing chapter I know, but I hoped you enjoyed it just the same.  
**_**ANOTHER GOOD THING IS THAT IF AFTER THIS STORY IS FINISHED IT HAS 100 REVEIWS, THEN I WILL DO A SEQUEL!**_

**THANKYOU AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

~Amity Ravenclaw from District4


	17. Worthy Skills

**CHAPTER 17**

**Hey guys! Chapter 17 and we are up to the displays in front of the gamemakers. The games will be starting in 2 chapters so get excited!**

**~Amity Ravenclaw from District4**

**PEETA POV**

I am sitting in my bedroom. I have to present myself to them and show them what I can do. What can I do?

I can camouflage, I know that. But that's not very impressive.

I think I'll just throw around a few of those heavy metal balls. After years of lifting large sacks of flour I am rather strong. Plus, Haymitch told me to show them my strength.

If I get time I might even go over to the camouflage station and show them my skills with that.

Problem is, I don't know which skill is more worthy of their time.

Should I show them my ability to hide myself from my enemies and defend myself without them knowing I am there in the first place? Or should I show them my abilities of attacking people with heavy objects?

I have a feeling that the weight lifting will get me a higher score, and to help Prim that is what I must do.

I will do anything to get her home safe.

**RUE POV**

I am called in over the intercom above the seating area. Everyone else that was sitting before me has already showed their skills to the gamemakers.

I don't have much to show. I plan to just jump between the equipment.

When the doors to the training room open before me I stare. It seems so empty without all the tributes in it. I don't know which is scarier.

I look over to the gamemakers. Most of them were laughing as I walked in, but they are now quieting down to watch me.

I stand in front of them and state my name. "Rue Banter", I say clearly.

I move over to the nets at the side of the gym and make my way up slowly.

Some of my onlookers have already turned their heads away. I need to pick up the pace if I am going to impress them.

As soon as I reach the top of the net a spring into action. I scurry across the net on all fours like a spider and I hear a few murmurs of approval.

Next I make a small leap onto the monkey bars and make my way across them swinging quickly. I find a rhythm in this movement. It is almost like I am in the trees back home.

So I picture myself there. I swing to the fighting platforms and imagine them as food crates. I jump from one to the next in a few seconds.

I jump up onto a stand that is used for swords and imagine one of the trucks used for transport back home.

I jump from that just as the swords start to fall. They don't even rattle when I jump.

Next I see the animal traps hanging from the ceiling. I use these as vines hanging from the growing walls in district 11.

Finally I make a huge jump. I land on a platform 10 metres away from the synthetic trees. I spring from my ankles from the platform, and soon I am gliding through the air towards the trees biggest branch.

When I come close I grip tightly around the tree's limb, the rough bark scratching my fingers.

I move further up the tree onto the skinnier branches until I am 15 metres above the ground.

I need to show them my other skills so I decide to end here.

I make a huge jump and land safely on my feet, I barely even wobble.

All the gamemakers are now really interested. I have plenty more time.

I head over to the slingshots and pick one up. I take a few shots at the target with this, but it seems too simple to show them. I look over at the bow and arrows. They call me in.

I barely even register my movements until the gong has blown. It is them I look at my work. I see 6 arrows on the human shaped target. 3 of them are directly over the heart. The other 3 are buried in the head.

I look over at the gamemakers. They look truly astonished.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**PRIM POV**

10 minutes after Thresh has gone in I am called. Here no one knows me and Peeta have a plan together so he holds my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll be fine", I tell him.

The gamemakers are all sitting there looking so bored. I don't blame them. I would be after seeing 22 tributes perform for me.

"Primrose Everdeen", I announce in a small voice. I wish I was braver, but I am not.

I head over to the camouflage equipment and pick up some greys, browns and blacks to paint myself as the synthetic tree.

As I paint the gamemakers turn away. Clearly my skills are boring.

I do this for 7 more minutes until I am finished.

I walk over to the tree and rest my hand against the trunk. I know it is a meagre skill, but I know it is all I can do.

None of the gamemakers have seen it finished though. "Finished", I say.

Some of them glance up. I walk over to the sink and wash it all off before exiting the training room.

**PEETA POV**

I am the last one in. I know Prim couldn't have done much to get a good score, but maybe it is better that way. It means that the careers won't pay any attention to her. But what if Rue gets a decent score? What then, I know she can climb and shoot a bit. That can't get her a high score. Can it?

When I have announced my name to the bored looking peacekeepers I head over to the heavy metal weights.

Across from the weight stand is stands full of wicker baskets, spears and some nets. I guess the objective is to knock it over.

I grab a weight and sling it over my shoulder at the stands to be knocked over. They fall with a clutter to the ground.

After a few more times with this I decide to leave. I have done as much as I can here.

**Sorry for the long time updating! I had 3 tests to study for and my NAPLAN results came back today so I had to analyse those. (NAPLAN is an Australian schools test that you do every 2 years until year 9) I NEVER HAVE TO DO ANOTHER ONE AGAIN! HALLEIGHLUGH! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Amity Ravenclaw from District4**


End file.
